That Dobe Is MINE!
by Dizzykins
Summary: UPDATED Does EVERYONE like me! Naruto invites his class over for a sleepover and a lot happens... like Neji in a leather suit! Pairings: SasuNaru, ItaNaru, KibaNaru, GaaNaru, KakaIru and many more!
1. The Sleepover

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, all the guys would never wear shirts… unless they were really fat… gross.

**A/N: **Okay, third story! I know I know… I should be working on Trapped, but I seriously couldn't let this storyline out of my head! I hope you like and PLEASE review! And this is **by far **the longest chapter I have ever done… and it was going to be longer but I'm afraid my mum will kick me off in a minute so I'm posting it now!

**Warning: **Yaoi/Shonen Ai, Smut, Cussing

* * *

That Dobe Is MINE!  
Chapter 1: The Sleepover

"Oh, kami (1), Sasuke, don't stop." Moaned a blonde, in between mewls and pants. The blonde was sweating profusely, making his hair stick sexily to his forehead. His neck was covered in love-bites. His tanned face was as red as a tomato, and the raven on top of this beautiful blonde was in heaven. This blonde was his, and only his.

Amid moans the blonde could make out the words, "I don't plan to." The pale skinned, sweaty Uchiha pushed deeper into the blonde, making him scream his name. He watched as his blue eyes closed and he could just make out three whisker-like scars on his cheeks.

"Sa-su-ke!" The blonde's nails dug deep into the raven's back, drawing blood, as they both reached their peak.

"Na-ru-"

* * *

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep_

A sweaty Uchiha sat up in bed, slightly disappointed, but only for a second before quickly regretting sitting up. His black boxers were sticky and his bed was wet with sweat. He grumbled as he got up. The Uchiha set off into his ensuite and took a quick shower before getting dressed in his usual black shirt and shorts and fixing his raven-coloured, duck-tail-like hair in the bathroom mirror.

Shortly after, a maid holding a breakfast tray knocked and entered his bedroom, "Your breakfast, Uchiha-san." She said respectfully, as she placed the tray on a table near a window. The stoic boy leant on the ensuites doorway with his arms crossed and didn't acknowledge the maid in any way as she bowed and exited the room.

He brusquely ate his breakfast before going downstairs. The maids had already packed his schoolbag and given him money for lunch. He picked up his bag, put it over his shoulders and was about to leave before-

"Sasuke, you weren't leaving without saying goodbye to your _aniki_ (2) now were you? Oh, and I heard you moaning last night. Are you _still _dreaming about that Naruto? He must be _some _guy if he can give you dreams about him for over a month." The Uchiha turned around to see his aniki looking down on him. He had bags under his eyes and was quite skinny, yet quite muscled, tall, and handsome. He had the same type of hair as Sasuke and the younger Uchiha could swear sometimes he saw a glint of red in his eyes.

The younger Uchiha glared at his brother with hatred in his eyes, "Goodbye Itachi." He said with disgust.

Itachi smirked, "Well that wasn't too hard now was it, Sasuke?" The younger Uchiha just spun around and left.

* * *

"Okay, so what did Itachi do now, Uchiha?" asked a long-haired, pale brunette named Neji, who was rolling his eyes at his friend's expression. 

"None of your business, Hyuuga." Sasuke picked up his roll and began eating it, while still pulling off a frightening glare which would've made anyone who didn't know the Uchiha personally, run away for fear of their lives.

"Uchiha, you know that won't work on us, we've known you too long." Said a scary, eyebrowless, red-head, who was wearing a lot of eyeliner and had the kanji for love tattooed on his forehead, sitting next to Neji.

"…" A brunette with glasses on the other side of Neji agreed silently.

The Uchiha almost rolled his eyes… almost. He was about to reply when he heard laughter coming from the other side of the cafeteria. The group looked around to see a beautifully tanned, blonde haired, blue eyed boy wearing an orange t-shirt walking with a pale, scruffy-haired, dog-like brunette who was holding his pet dog, Akamaru. The group couldn't help but notice how stunning the two looked. They also noticed the conspicuous crowd of fan girls trailing behind them.

Sasuke perked up, straining to hear what the pair were laughing about. The brunette spoke first, "I can't wait to see Kakashi-sensei's face when he realises someone took his Icha Icha Paradise books! Serves that hentai (3) right, eh Naruto?"

The blonde nodded, then looked over to the table with Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku Gaara, Hyuuga Neji and Aburame Shino on and realised they were all staring at the two. "Oi, what are you temes (4) looking at?"

The group turned back to eachother and began talking once again. Neji spoke first, "That Uzumaki doesn't realise who he is speaking to." Said Neji, half disgusted, half intrigued.

To everybody's surprise, Shino spoke next, "It is true that he is annoying and oblivious most of the time, but he is quite smart. Not to mention gorgeous." The group was shocked at what Shino had said, but everyone nodded in silent agreement.

* * *

Naruto entered his English classroom and sat in his assigned seat at the back of the classroom and Kiba sat next to him. The rest of the class, including Sasuke, Gaara, Shino, Choji, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Sai, Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru, Lee, Haku, Kankuro, Temari, entered that classroom and took their seats. As Sasuke took his usual seat on the other side of Naruto he muttered, "Dobe." (5) 

Naruto growled and retorted, "Teme."

Then their teacher Kakashi entered the classroom, rushing a wave and a, 'Yo'. Naruto and Kiba tried as hard as they could to hold back their fits of laughter as their teacher frantically pushed everything off his desk in search of his favourite books.

Kiba calmed himself and innocently asked, "Looking for something Kakashi-sensei?"

The silver-haired, mask-wearing man looked up and spotted Naruto laughing and then Kiba's unusually innocent face. He stood up quite straight, walked over to the two teens and bent down to whisper in their ears. Everyone in the classroom was silently trying to hear what their teacher was saying, but no matter how hard they tried, they just couldn't.

They all eagerly watched, including Sasuke, as the two troublesome teens' (**A/N:** Try saying that three times faster, lol!) faces grew extremely red and Kiba practically threw the books at their teacher screaming, "Hentai!"

Everybody's sweat dropped.

* * *

As the class ended the two were still going on about what their perverted teacher had said to them as they made their way to their next class. 

Kiba threw his hands up into the air exaggeratedly, accidentally dropping Akamaru onto the ground who gave an annoyed bark, "I mean, seriously, what was that hentai _thinking_ when he said that stuff to us. Actually, strike that, I **definitely **don't want to know!"

Naruto nodded, still extremely red, eyes bulging.

They arrived at their next classroom and their teacher, Anko-sensei, yelled at the fan girls that followed Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Sai, and Gaara, to fuck off. The six teens were relieved. They followed their teacher into the classroom and sat wherever they wanted.

Naruto sat down first, in the corner of the room. Choji, Kiba, Sai, Shikamaru and Haku began to find seats as close to Naruto as possible but Kiba got annoyed when Sasuke took his usual seat next to Naruto and Gaara, Neji, and Shino naturally joined their friend, and effectively ended up cornering the helpless blonde.

Anko began writing some algebra questions on the board and told everyone to get to work, glaring at the dog-boy as he complained. Kiba took the hint to immediately shut up, and took the closest seat.

Naruto shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he felt the probing eyes of the four stare at him. The pink-haired girl called Sakura took a seat that was close to Sasuke, and flicked her hair in a pathetic attempt to gain the raven's attention.

It failed.

The pale Uchiha's onyx eyes kept their lock on Naruto. Sakura cleared her throat as loud as she could but the Uchiha's eyes still didn't move.

Sakura was loosing her patience, "Sasuke-kun, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to the movies this weekend? I heard there was this new, really romantic film coming out on Saturday."

Sasuke finally turned to look at her. She suddenly pulled back as he glared at her.

"No." He said simply, with thorough hatred running through that one word. Then he turned back to the blonde.

She nodded and looked back at her work with her tear-filled eyes. Kiba rolled his eyes at the pink-haired girl's stupidity.

Naruto looked up, unable to keep ignoring the eyes watching him. Gaara's eyes were the first eyes he saw, then Neji's, then Shino's and finally Sasuke's.

"What are you all staring at?!" The blonde whispered as loud as he could, completely defeating the purpose of whispering. The four looked him up and down then their eyes all locked on one lower place. Naruto, oblivious to what they were really thinking of, as they couldn't see it through the desk, snatched up his book that he was writing in a second before and jumped up. Everyone turned to look at the oblivious blonde.

"Hey! You are the ones who are supposed to be the geniuses here, stop trying to copy! Anko-sensei! Gaara, Shino, Neji and Sasuke-teme are trying to copy off me!"

Their teacher turned around and rolled her eyes, "Why would four of the top students in the school try to copy off one of the dumbest students in the school. Naruto, get back to your work and **don't disturb my class**." Before the blonde could get another word in, she gave him an extremely scary glare. He immediately sat back down.

The blonde turned to look at the Uchiha who whispered, "If I was copying, then why am I finished while you are still on the first question?" He gave him his trademark smirk and pointed to his finished work. Then looked back to where he was looking earlier. Naruto finally realised what he was looking at.

He jumped up and pointed at Sasuke screaming, "Hentai!"

* * *

"I swear! He was looking at," He paused and pulled Kiba closer, then whispered, "_that_." 

Kiba pulled away, laughing as they ate their lunch, "What are you, five years old?! Oh kami, they were all looking at _that_!" He burst out in maniacal laughter, "Say it with me, princess. Pe-ni-s." He broke up the syllables as he mocked Naruto.

He wiped away tears then turned back to Naruto who was pouting, "Okay, okay, so they were looking at your penis. Big deal. Sounds like you've got some people who are _interested _in _that_." He watched Naruto's face as the blonde choked on his ramen. He patted him slightly on his back while muttering something about competition.

Naruto finally managed to get the noodles down his throat before turning to Kiba, "What was that last part?" Kiba blushed and twiddled his thumbs while trying to stutter out the word 'Nothing'. Undoubtedly a habit he picked up off Hinata.

Naruto rolled his eyes as he moved onto his third bowel of ramen, "So, do you want to come round for a sleepover tonight?"

Kiba looked up, excitedly, "Sure! Can Akamaru come too?"

Naruto looked back up from his ramen, "He can come but he can't come inside. Jiraiya is allergic." Kiba was slightly saddened, "But Jiraiya will be going out later on and probably won't be coming back till morning so you can bring him in then." The dog-boy suddenly brightened up again.

"Who else is coming?" He asked with a glint in his eyes. Knowing Naruto (and how big his house… no wait, mansion, is) he would definitely invite other people.

Naruto grinned, "Everyone!" Then his face fell slightly, "And I mean everyone. Sakura made me invite Sasuke-teme, who made me invite all of his friends too, but oh well! It'll still be loads of fun!"

Akamaru barked with joy, and Kiba agreed, "We're in!"

* * *

Naruto jumped up as he heard his doorbell ring. He raced down two flights of stairs and yanked the front door open. Immediately Choji came running in yelling, "Food!" 

Naruto laughed at his friend and was about to close the door again when a limousine pulled up in front of his house and out of it came Neji, Gaara, Shino and Sasuke.

The four gasped when they turned around to look at the three-story, very large, mansion which was Naruto's home. Neji gaped, looking from the huge mansion to Naruto, to the mansion, then back to Naruto.

"Jiraiya owns this?!" He asked, absolutely gob smacked.

Naruto laughed and shook his head. The four all let out a breath that they didn't know they were holding. Then Naruto's eyes curved up, in a very good impression of Kakashi as he said, "I own it! Jiraiya is just the guardian who let me buy it in exchange for him living in it!"

All four jaws dropped to the ground, along with their bags, and Shino fainted. Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly.

* * *

The blonde stood up a few steps from everyone else so he could be seen, "So, since we are all here and Jiraiya has left, I guess the first thing we will have to do is sort out some sleeping arrangements! So, I have around nine bedrooms in this house, apart from mine. Two of them have been, uhh, _occupied_, by Jiraiya so I'm afraid most of you will have to share. So, uh, who's sharing with who?" 

Ino put her hand up, "I'll share with Sakura." Sakura nodded.

"And I-I'll share w-with Tenten-san." Said Hinata, who was blushing as Naruto beamed down at her. Tenten also nodded.

Choji managed to say in between crunches of chips, "I'll share with Shikamaru and Kiba." The few who were close to the next room heard a lazy teen, who was lying on the sofa in the next room, mutter, 'Troublesome', and Kiba just beamed.

Sai cheered as Haku nodded towards him, "I'll go with Haku!"

Neji gave Lee a look and the green jumpsuit-wearing boy with fuzzy-eyebrows jumped up, "I'll go with Neji-san because he is full of youthful spirit and energy!" Naruto and Neji simultaneously rolled their eyes at this remark.

Shino turned towards Gaara, and the red-haired teen, who understood Shino's silence, turned towards Naruto and said one word, "Shino." Naruto nodded knowingly.

Temari rolled her eyes, "I'll go with Kankuro, we've shared rooms heaps of times, and it won't be a problem."

Naruto turned to the last person, "Uh, Sasuke?"

"I'll go with you, dobe." Everyone looked from the smirk on the Uchiha's face to the poorly executed glare on the blonde's face and sighed. This was going to be a _very _long night.

* * *

After everyone had chosen their rooms and a very unfortunate Lee, who had accidentally walked into one of Jiraiya's rooms, had recovered, Naruto showed the others around. As soon as he mentioned games room and kitchen, almost everyone had left, except for Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, Shino and Kiba. 

Kiba scowled as Naruto quickly became uneasy around the four stoic teens, "So, uhh, what do you guys want to do?"

"Hn." Sasuke eyed the blonde with a smirk on his face.

"…" Everyone except Naruto and Kiba understood, and smirked. The blonde and the dog-boy definitely didn't like this.

"Uzumaki?" Gaara smirked at Naruto, quite a frightening smirk.

Naruto gulped audibly, "Uhh, yes Gaara?"

"We want to play Spin the Bottle."

Even Kiba smirked as they all eyed Naruto with glints in their eyes.

They all were thinking the exact same thing.

_This is going to be fun._

* * *

After that Naruto rushed off and gathered everyone in the lounge and got them to sit in a circle around an empty beer bottle Kiba just 'happened' to find in his bag.. 

"Okay, here's how it's going to go, people," Said Sakura excitedly, "Someone will spin the bottle and whoever it lands on they have to kiss, on the lips, for _at least_ ten seconds. If _anyone _refuses this, or pulls away too early, not only will they have to do it again, but they will have to do it at school, in front of _everyone _at assembly." The pink-haired girl smiled at her punishment and turned towards Naruto.

"Who's going to go first?" Naruto asked. Everyone turned towards him. "Uhh, okay then. Here goes!" He reached over to spin the bottle when the doorbell rang.

"Uhh, were we expecting anyone else?" Asked Kiba, confused. Naruto shook his head, got up, and answered the door.

"Hello, you must be Naruto-kun. My ototo (6), Sasuke, has told me so much about you." Naruto looked up wide-eyed at Sasuke's aniki. He was gorgeous. _Wait a minute. What was that? _Thought the blonde, confused,_ Sasuke has told him 'So much' about me?_

"Heh, uh, yeah. Come in, uh?"

The elder Uchiha smiled, "Itachi. My name is Itachi."

* * *

After ten minutes the raven couldn't stand it anymore. He kept hearing laughing and earlier on Sasuke thought he heard the name Itachi. He finally got up, surprising everyone, and walked out to see Naruto talking to his brother, who was… smiling? 

"_Aniki_? What are you doing here?" The younger Uchiha asked, as politely as he could towards someone he hated.

"You forgot your bag, ototo." Itachi's eyes glinted red as he handed Sasuke his bag.

"Thank you _aniki_. You can go now." Itachi smiled again.

"Oh, but Naruto-kun asked me to stay tonight, and I accepted. However I will have to sleep in the lounge, but as long as I get to know your friends, especially Naruto-kun, I'll be happy." Sasuke glared at his aniki before turning around and stomping back into the lounge, with Itachi and Naruto following.

"Everyone, this is Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's aniki. He'll be staying too tonight." Naruto explained to everyone before turning back to the elder Uchiha, "We were just about to start playing spin the bottle, want to play?"

Itachi smiled as he looked down at the child-like blonde, "Of course, Naruto-kun."

"Great!" Everyone moved around a bit so that the elder Uchiha could fit into the circle.

"Good luck Naruto-_kun_." Itachi whispered huskily in Naruto's ear as the blonde reached out to spin the bottle. This sent shivers down Naruto's spine. Itachi pulled back, pleased with his work, as Naruto's tanned hand spun the bottle.

Everyone watched excitedly as the bottle began to slow. It kept spinning a few more times before landing on-

"K-Kiba-kun?" Asked Hinata. On the outside, the dog-boy looked stunned but on the inside, he was jumping for joy.

"Heh, here goes, Kiba." Naruto crawled over to Kiba, giving everyone a _very _nice view. Kiba placed his arms around Naruto's neck and pulled him into a fairly chaste kiss, at _first_. Everyone began counting back from ten. (7)

"Juu." Naruto's spine tingled as his lips clashed with his friend's moist warm lips. Kiba was in heaven. They closed their eyes.

"Kyuu." Naruto felt an unfamiliar muscle run over his lower lip, begging for entrance.

"Hachi." Naruto was confused and didn't open his mouth. Everyone was watching intently. Some burning with jealousy.

"Shichi." Kiba nipped Naruto's lower lip, causing the blonde to yelp. Kiba took this chance to deepen the kiss.

"Roku." Their tongues began fighting for dominance.

"Go." Kiba won the battle.

Sakura whispered to Ino, "It was just meant to be on the lips, no tongues involved."

"Shi." Naruto felt Kiba's tongue explore his mouth. First running over the roof of his mouth.

"San." Then Kiba's tongue began exploring the blonde's cheeks. Kiba no longer remembered where he was. Somewhere in the background Akamaru barked.

"Ni." Naruto suddenly realised what they were doing and pushed Kiba's wandering tongue back into his mouth without breaking the kiss.

"Ichi." Naruto and Kiba both opened their eyes. Naruto's blue orbs were confused and Kiba's eyes were full of… hunger?

They both pulled away. Naruto and Kiba were both flushed shades of pink. The blonde scrambled back over to his place next to Itachi and Sasuke. Everyone was eyeing the two teens suspiciously, but Itachi, Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, Shino and even Hinata were all glaring at the flushed dog-boy, who began rubbing the back of his neck.

"Uhh, I guess it's my turn." The brunette reached over and spun the bottle. Everyone's eyes averted from the pair to watch.

* * *

(1) Kami- Japanese for God 

(2) Aniki- Japanese for Older Brother

(3) Hentai- Japanese for Pervert

(4) Teme- Japanese for Bastard

(5) Dobe- Japanese for Dead Last or Loser

(6) Ototo- Japanese for Younger Brother

(7) All the Japanese you see after this are numbers counting backwards from ten.

* * *

**Omg, that was such a long chapter!!! I'm so proud! PLEASE REVIEW, or I shall chop off your fingers and eat them :grins evilly:**


	2. The Sleepover Part II

**Disclaimer: **Damn K. Masashi won't take bribes!

**A/N: **I couldn't stop writing this fic! I'm serious! I have sort-of lost my inspiration for Trapped but don't worry, I **will** finish it… eventually! But right now, all my inspiration is going towards this fic!

**Warning: **Yaoi/Shonen Ai, Smut, Cussing, Slight OOCness

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

_They both pulled away. Naruto and Kiba were both flushed shades of pink. The blonde scrambled back over to his place next to Itachi and Sasuke. Everyone was eyeing the two teens suspiciously, but Itachi, Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, Shino and even Hinata were all glaring at the flushed dog-boy, who began rubbing the back of his neck._

"_Uhh, I guess it's my turn." The brunette reached over and spun the bottle. Everyone's eyes averted from the pair to watch.

* * *

_

That Dobe Is MINE!  
Chapter 2: The Sleepover Part II

The bottle once again began to slow. Everyone held their breath as it passed them. Then it gently came to a halt in front of Hinata.

The shy Hyuuga began twiddling her thumbs as she watched Kiba come closer to her. He pressed his lips against hers. She blushed bright red and closed her eyes as everyone counted. She didn't notice when everyone finished counting and Kiba pulled away, she just kept her lips in a puckered position.

Kiba smiled at the Hyuuga, "Uh, Hinata-chan, we're finished." She opened her eyes and looked around at everyone watching her. Her already red face turned, if possible, redder.

Itachi rolled his eyes at the game, "Okay, this is getting a little repetitive," Everyone turned around to listen to the older Uchiha, "Why don't we play Truth or Dare, an adult version, no little kiddie dares or truths." He suggested with a smirk. All the guys nodded but some of the teens didn't seem too certain about it.

Hinata got up, still as red as a tomato, "I-I think I'll g-go play some g-games in the game r-room" Tenten nodded and followed. Then Sakura, Ino, Haku, Temari, Lee, Choji, Sai and Kankuro followed.

Itachi smirked, "I guess we are the only brave ones here."

Kiba pumped a fist into the air, "Hell yeah! This is going to be awesome!"

"So, the conditions are, if you refuse a truth or dare or tell a false truth," The elder Uchiha paused, trying to think of a punishment.

Neji smirked, "You will have to go into one of Jiraiya's rooms for a minute and try not to die of blood loss." Everyone, except Itachi (who didn't know what was wrong) and Naruto (who was used to it), suddenly became pale.

Gaara spoke up, "That sounds like a good enough punishment. Itachi-san, you will go first." The elder Uchiha smirked and nodded before spinning the bottle. His smirk grew wider as it landed on Sasuke.

"Ah, Sasuke, truth or dare?" The elder Uchiha looked into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke couldn't help but shudder at the thought of what his brother would do if he picked dare.

"Hn, I will choose truth."

He quickly realised what his brother was going to ask and mentally slapped himself for being so stupid, "Ah _ototo_, would you mind telling us all who you have been having _sexual fantasies _about _and _crushing on for the past month and a half, or maybe even longer?" He smirked, knowing his ototo could do nothing but tell the truth.

Sasuke growled out his answer, but no one understood through all the growls "I'm sorry, Sasuke? What was that?" His eyes once again glinted red.

Sasuke looked up, and to everyone's surprise, smirked, "Naruto." He turned towards Naruto with lustful eyes.

The blonde jumped up, "Uh, I, uhh, need to pee!" He ran out of the room.

Kiba, Gaara, Shino, and Neji all turned towards Sasuke, glaring, Sasuke just smirked at them, "What? Are you not up for some competition?"

Kiba laughed, "I'm his best friend, and he doesn't even _like _you. I got him to kiss me. He isn't that bad actually."

The others all glared daggers at the dog-boy. Itachi smirked at the trouble he had caused, "I can definitely see now why you have liked this blonde for so long, ototo." All eyes turned to the smirking elder Uchiha, "He did seem to take a liking to _me_ quite quickly, didn't he now."

The younger Uchiha glared at his brother, "That dobe is _mine_, _aniki_. You bakas (1) aren't the ones who are spending the night in _his _room."

"Uzumaki isn't anyone's except mine. Anyone who touches him will have me to answer to." Gaara threatened.

Shino took off his sunglasses and glared at Gaara. Everyone noticed straight away how good the bug-lover actually looked, "Not a chance, Sabaku." He quickly replaced his sunglasses.

Just then the blonde came back in.

All eyes turned and rested on the blonde, who was glaring furiously at the youngest Uchiha,"Teme, Kiba will be sleeping in my room instead of you. You can sleep in any other room except mine." Kiba turned to the raven haired teen and smirked. Everyone, except the eldest Uchiha and the blonde, glared at the smirking dog-boy.

"Dobe. Hn. I don't think I'll move." He smirked at the dog-boy who immediately growled.

"Teme! You _are _moving! Go move your stuff into another room!" The younger Uchiha's smirk seemed unfazed.

Kiba stood up, "Don't worry, man. I'll sleep in your room too It can _easily _fit three people. The Uchiha can sleep on the blow-up mattress and I'll sleep in your bed," the brunette turned back towards the angered Uchiha and teased, "Like I_ always _do." Then he turned back to the tanned blonde, who was still completely oblivious to his best friend's feelings.

The blonde nodded then turned back to Sasuke, "Fine, you can sleep in my room, but if you try anything-" He left the threat hanging. The Uchiha's smirk didn't falter.

Neji picked up the bottle and shoved it at the younger Uchiha, "Can we just play already?"

Shino silently agreed, "…"

The raven put the bottle on the ground and spun it as the blonde once again sat down, but in a different spot next to Kiba and Gaara. The bottle slowly stopped in front of Neji, who smirked.

"I pick dare, Uchiha."

Sasuke smirked, "I dare you to go into Jiraiya's room and put on one of his little 'costumes', _including _make-up, then wear it around the house, _all night_, so that _everyone_ can see."

Neji gaped at the Uchiha, and then closed his mouth and snorted, "No problem, Uchiha."

He went upstairs and walked into one of Jiraiya's rooms. Surprisingly he only had a small nosebleed, not nearly as big as what Lee had had. After a minute or so his nose stopped bleeding and he went over to the closet and yanked it open.

_Hm, now what would Naruto like? I am _not _wearing a skirt. Hm, how about leather? Yes, this one will do just fine._

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Neji gazed at himself in the mirror of Jiraiya's bathroom. _Perfect. _

He strolled back into the lounge. Naruto was the first to see him. He couldn't help but gape at the gorgeous Hyuuga.

He was wearing tight, black, leather pants just resting on his hips, with studded, leather straps, crossing over his chest, holding up the pants. He was wearing black, leather boots. The Hyuuga had a pair of handcuffs in one hand and the key for them in the other. His pupil-less eyes had dark eyeliner around them, which made his pale face look even paler. His hair was down and it ran behind his back right down to his waist. His chest was hairless and the skin all over his muscled body was milky pale.

"You like, Naruto-kun?" He asked, smirking. Naruto quickly realised his mouth was still open and there was a bit of drool dripping down his chin. He quickly shut his mouth and wiped his chin with his arm.

Naruto smiled. _I like very much! Kami, how come I never noticed Neji was this hot?!_ He thought, excitedly.

The blonde tried to respond but all he could get out was,'Whoa, Neji'. The Hyuuga was happy the blonde was speechless. _Looks like he liked it. _

He turned towards Sasuke, who was once again mentally slapping himself, and grinned, "Is this suitable, Uchiha?"

"Fine," he growled, "Go do show everyone already, Hyuuga."

Itachi leaned over to his ototo, and whispered, "Looks like your little idea backfired, _again_." He sat back up straight and watched as the Hyuuga proudly paraded off in the direction of the games room.

A minute later, everybody in the lounge heard the people in the games room gasp and some of the girls asking for tissues.

Neji came back into the lounge and sat back down in the circle, smirking. Naruto noticed that the handcuffs were now missing, and grinned.

The Hyuuga spun the bottle, laughing as it landed on Shino.

"Dare." He said, unexpectedly.

"Strip."

Shino raised an eyebrow. Neji continued. "All your clothes except boxers. That includes glasses. Keep it that way all night. I think it's about time we all saw what you really look like."

Shino shrugged, stood up, and then pulled off his white jacket revealing an orange top that was almost _exactly_ the same as Naruto's. The bug-lover blushed slightly and removed his top, to reveal an extremely milky-white, muscled torso. Then he pulled off his pants (Naruto laughed; Shino's boxers had bugs printed all over them) and finally took off his sunglasses.

_Kami! How the fuck could I miss how hot he is?! _Naruto caught his sunglasses as Shino threw them to him._ Damn those guys hide it so well! First Neji now Shino! Who next? Choji?!_

"Satisfied, Neji?" Asked Shino, while still smiling at Naruto. Sasuke noticed Shino was making Naruto blush with his lingering gaze. Neji noticed this too, and threw the bottle at Shino, who caught it while still gazing into Naruto's eyes.

Kiba rolled his eyes, "Show off! Just spin."

Shino took his eyes off Naruto to glare at Kiba. He then sat back down, placed the bottle down, and did a little spin to make sure it landed on Kiba. He smirked.

Kiba rolled his eyes, "You guys all picked dare, I'm gonna go with truth."

Shino's smirk grew bigger. Kiba shuddered. "Is it true that you wet the bed until you were thirteen?"

Kiba's face grew red. He managed to growl out a quick 'Yes'. Akamaru growled and did what Kiba had an extreme urge to do; he bit Shino.

Shino grunted and hastily pushed the dog off his ribs gently, so as to not anger Kiba, or the dog, any more.

"Kami, Shino, are you okay?" Asked Naruto, worriedly, "Ah, you're bleeding! Come over here, I'll clean it for you." As Naruto turned around and dragged him out the room, Shino turned his head and smirked at Kiba.

Naruto sat Shino down on a chair in the kitchen, and then pulled a first aid kit out of one of the cupboards, along with some paper towelling. He wet the towelling and rushed back over to Shino.

He kneeled down next to Shino, "Rest your arm on me so I can get to the bite and clean it."

Shino nodded, and rested his arm around the blonde's neck. He hissed as the water stang in his wound.

"Thank you, Naruto." The blonde smiled up at the brunette as he put a bandage over the bite.

"No problem! I'm done." Naruto went to get up but Shino's arm wouldn't move, "Uh, Shino, could you maybe move your arm so I can get up?"

Shino leant forward and pulled Naruto into a fairly chaste, unexpected, kiss. Naruto closed his eyes as Shino smiled into the kiss. _I've waited so long for this_, thought Shino.

Then the kiss broke. Naruto opened his blue orbs to stare into Shino's. His eyes widened at the thought of what just happened and he pulled as hard as he could to get out of Shino's grip. Shino quickly released him, still smiling. He watched as the flushed blonde rushed back into the lounge.

_Best sleepover ever_. Shino touched his lips with his two fingers. _Kiba was right, Naruto really is a great kisser_.

Meanwhile, Naruto rushed back into the lounge room. Everyone immediately realised something was wrong.

Kiba stood up, angrily, "What. Did. That. Bug-lover. Do?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, still flushed, "Heh, nothing, nothing happened at all between us." _Damn, that came out a bit too fast._

"Liar," Kiba accused, "I'm your best friend, and I know when something is wrong." At that moment Shino walked back into the lounge. Noticing everyone's angry faces he quickly turned to leave but not before Kiba could stop him.

Kiba ran in front of the bug-lover and pushed him back, "What. Happened?!"

Shino smirked, "Nothing that you didn't already do, and it wasn't exactly unwelcome."

Kiba was confused for a minute before remembering back to their first game, "You _kissed_?!"

Naruto tried to find something to say but all that would come out were stutters.

Then Itachi's phone rang. Everyone turned to look at Itachi, who quickly took it outside and answered it.

Sasuke looked down at the ground, angrily, "So you did, huh? Dobe."

Naruto tried his best to glare at the Uchiha but kept letting out bursts of laughter in between.

Sasuke glared at the blonde, "What's so funny, usuratonkachi?" (2)

Naruto burst out laughing, and began rolling on the ground, trying to hold back the tears of laughter. Everyone stopped and stared at the blonde.

After his explosion of laughter the blonde managed to get out two words.

"You're **jealous**!"

At that moment, the elder Uchiha came back into the lounge, surprised to see the blonde on the floor, laughing his head off, with everyone grinning at Sasuke, who was glaring daggers, angrily, at Naruto.

"Uh, sorry guys, I have to go," Naruto stopped laughing and turned to look at Itachi, "Kisame got himself into some trouble _again_," The elder Uchiha rolled his eyes, "Anyway, hope you boys have a good night." Sasuke glared at his brother, Neji, Gaara and Shino nodded their goodbyes and Kiba just waved with his free hand.

The blonde however jumped up, ran up to the elder Uchiha, and gave him a warm hug. Itachi hesitantly put his arms around the childlike blonde and smirked at his brother, then released the blonde and quickly turned his smirk into an innocent smile, "I might be back later, Naruto-kun. Is that okay?" The blonde nodded at the elder Uchiha.

The elder Uchiha smiled, waved, turned around, and left. Everyone turned to look at the happy blonde, who was practically jumping on the spot, "Stop already guys. Just come sit back down so we can keep playing!" The blonde ran back to where the bottle was lying and sat behind it.

Kiba rolled his eyes at the blonde and smiled, letting his hand fall off Shino's chest. Everybody except Gaara, who had skulked off sometime during the hug between Itachi and Naruto, walked back over to the bottle and sat back down. Kiba grabbed the bottle and gave it a spin. Slowly, it stopped on Sasuke.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and said, "Dare"

Kiba had to think for a minute and before he could say anything, Shikamaru appeared from the doorway and whispered something into Kiba's ear. Kiba grinned, as Shikamaru lazily sat down on a chair at the side of the room.

"I dare you to kiss, _on the lips_," he paused dramatically. Sasuke rolled his eyes. _This is going to be easy_, "Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke's eyes widened. He glared at Shikamaru, who shrugged it off. Kiba stood up and went to get Sakura, grinning. A minute later he came back down with a confused Sakura. Ino followed, intrigued.

Sasuke let out an annoyed sigh, stood up, and walked over to Sakura. He leant down and gently pecked her on the lips. Ino let out a silent scream and Sakura fainted.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Can we get back to the game now?"

Ino let out a breath. _Oh, that's why he kissed her. It was a dare. That's good. For a minute there I thought Sasuke had gone mental and suffered from some delusion!_ She bent down, scooped up her friend, and carried her back up the stairs.

Kiba laughed and sat back down, getting ready to pass the bottle to Sasuke but the raven-haired Uchiha pushed it away.

"There is only one person left who hasn't had a go," He turned to the blonde, whose blue eyes widened. _Oh kami! Sasuke is going to truth or dare me!_, "Naruto, truth or dare?"

"Dare me, teme!" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I dare you, usuratonkachi, to strip, completely," Naruto rolled his eyes at this. He had done it many times at school, "I'm not finished yet, dobe. I dare you to strip, completely, as a show, while lap dancing for Shikamaru." He turned to look at the lazy teen, who immediately sat up.

"What?! Do I _have _to Sasuke-teme?!" The blonde pouted at the Uchiha, who glared and nodded.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Fine." Everyone was taken aback by how easily the blonde accepted the dare.

Everyone sat on the other side of the room on the sofa and watched as the blonde approached a wide-eyed Shikamaru. He leant over and whispered in Shikamaru's ear, in a husky tone, "You'd better enjoy this. I _know _you're gay."

Shikamaru was no longer calm as the blonde sat on his lap. He began pulling off his shirt, "Could you help me with this Shikamaru-kun?" he asked, sending shivers up the boys' spines. Shikamaru gulped audibly and slowly pulled the orange shirt up over the blonde's head, revealing a well tanned, muscled, yet quite feminine torso.

Naruto leant over and licked Shikamaru's ear, before giving it a slight nip. The blonde gently began pulling the zipper on his pants down, before getting up and pulling them down over his feet. He grabbed Shikamaru's hands as he sat back down on his lap and ran them over his tanned torso.

_Crap_, Shikamaru thought, _I was trying to __**not**__ molest Naruto and Sasuke just _had _to dare him to do this. Damn that troublesome Uchiha._

Naruto shifted a bit, uncomfortably, on Shikamaru's lap, brushing Shikamaru's now hard member against his own.

_Crap, crap, triple crap!_ Shikamaru held back a moan as the friction caused another shiver to run up his spine.

The blonde leant over once again and whispered in the teen's ear, "Don't get _too_ excited, _Shika-kun_." The brunette blushed slightly as Naruto got up again and pulled off his fox-covered boxer shorts. Everyone gaped at the how big his length was. Then, unexpectedly, Naruto quickly pulled back up his boxers and put back on his pants.

He spun around, grinning, "There, happy? I did your little dare, Sasuke-teme." Sasuke, for the third time that night, mentally slapped himself. It was obvious now that there was one more person who was competition.

Kiba smirked as he looked from Shikamaru's flushed, slightly disappointed face to the bulge in his pants, "If I didn't know any better _Shika-kun_, I'd think you enjoyed that a bit too much."

Neji, Sasuke and Shino all mentally groaned, 'Who wouldn't', simultaneously.

Naruto bent down and picked up his discarded shirt and pulled it back over his head.

"Hey, Naruto?" Naruto turned around to look at Kiba, "Where _did_ you learn how to do that?"

The blonde rubbed the back of his neck, "Heh, living in a house with Jiraiya really teaches you a lot." Naruto then scanned the room and realised something.

"Hey, where did Gaara go?"

* * *

(1) Baka- Japanese for Idiot 

(2) Usuratonkachi- Japanese for Moron

* * *

**Ooo, cliffy, cliffy! O.o Where _did _that Gaara get off to?**

**REVIEW NOW! I was sort of disappointed with the amount of reviews I received last chapter :[**


	3. The Sleepover Part III

**Disclaimer: **Oh my god! Look! Points to the sky A flying pig pulling Peter Pan along! K. Masashi turns around Yoink! Steals Naruto and runs away

**A/N: **Just so that you all know, I _am _working on Trapped, I'm just trying to make an extremely long chapter, so don't worry! And **thank you reviewers**! I was so happy to come back from school and see so many! I still wish I had more though! Oh and I have a billion reasons for this being so late! I went on camp, no electricity, let alone a computer. Also I got into a fight with my sister and was banned off the computer. Ergh, stupid parents. So, this chap is a bit shorter then the others because my mum is being a bum and kicking me off and I didn't want to make you wonderful readers of mine wait any longer.

**Warning: **Yaoi/Shonen Ai, Smut, Cussing, Slight OOCness

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

_Kiba smirked as he looked from Shikamaru's flushed, slightly disappointed face to the bulge in his pants, "If I didn't know any better _Shika-kun_, I'd think you enjoyed that a bit too much."_

_Neji, Sasuke and Shino all mentally groaned, 'Who wouldn't', simultaneously._

_Naruto bent down and picked up his discarded shirt and pulled it back over his head._

"_Hey, Naruto?" Naruto turned around to look at Kiba, "Where __did__ you learn how to do that?"_

_The blonde rubbed the back of his neck, "Heh, living in a house with Jiraiya really teaches you a lot." Naruto then scanned the room and realised something._

"_Hey, where did Gaara go?"

* * *

_

That Dobe Is MINE!  
Chapter 3: The Sleepover Part III

Everyone scanned the room for any sign of the red-head, but immediately realised the blonde was right. Gaara was gone.

Neji began to stand up but Naruto shook his head, "I'll go look for him. Shika, you can stop blushing now." The blonde quickly rushed out of the lounge, leaving one _very _red Shikamaru to deal with the teasing and the glares of the other four.

* * *

Naruto slowly pushed open his bedroom door after checking every other room, to see Gaara lying right on his bed. Naruto gently closed the door behind him, wincing as the door made a loud click. Gaara slowly turned his head to look at Naruto, who quickly noticed a half empty bottle of sake on the bedside table. 

"Kami Gaara, what are you doing in here?! What's wrong?" The blonde asked, confused.

Gaara turned away from the blonde, "Shouldn' you be downstairs, Uzumaki?"

Naruto was suddenly angry, "I came up here worried," Gaara turned back to the blonde, who didn't notice, "I searched just about _every _room looking for you, and all you can say is 'Shouldn't you be downstairs'?!"

The red-head sat up, turned his body to face Naruto, and slurred, "Y-you, were… worr'd, 'bout me?"

Naruto walked over to Gaara and sat next to him on the bed, "Of course! You just vanished! What, did you think I would just forget about you?"

Gaara smiled and looked across at the ground, "Hic… Thank you, Naruto."

"For what?"

The red-head looked up, "For everything." Naruto nodded in acknowledgment.

Then Gaara passed out, falling forwards off the bed. The blonde quickly jumped up and caught Gaara before he hit the ground and lifted him up into his arms.

Naruto carried the red-head out of his room and down to the second floor, and quickly stopped as fifteen pairs of eyes stared at him from the games room. Sakura and Ino quickly rushed out.

"What is wrong with Gaara-san, Naruto?" asked Sakura, worriedly. The blonde tried to hold back a smirk as he noticed Ino and Sakura were cuffed together.

Naruto looked down at the red-head, "Passed out; too much to drink."

"You'd better lie him down in his room." Naruto nodded and walked down the hall and into the third room with the two girls following. Gently he placed Gaara in the bed and left him with Sakura and Ino.

As he walked back out of the room and down the hall, Temari grabbed him by his shirt and shoved him against the wall… hard.

"Gaara hasn't had a drink in years, and tonight he just _decides_ to get drunk?! What did you do to make him upset?!" The blonde looked like she was about to explode.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, "I-I didn't do-"

"Let go of him, Temari," The two turned around to see Sasuke glaring furiously at Temari, "Gaara was just jealous of my brother."

"Why would he be jealous?" The two blondes asked in unison.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked at the whiskered teen, whose blue eyes immediately widened, "**Not him too**! First _you_ admit _you_ like me then _Shino_ fucking _kisses_ me-" The blonde immediately slapped a hand over his mouth, quickly realising that _everyone_, who had come out of the games room to watch, had just heard what he just said.

Sai gaped at the embarrassed blonde, "Okay, so let me get this straight. Sasuke; that ice-queen," he pointed in the direction of the raven, who glared back, "Actually _admitted _he _likes_ you, and bug-boy, Shino," The semi-naked brunette joined Sasuke in glaring at Sai, who completely ignored it and continued, "_**kissed **_you?!"

Temari let go of the blonde's shirt, forgetting their past clash, and joined everyone else in staring inquisitively at the blonde, who removed his arm from his mouth and rubbed the back of his neck with it, nervously, "Heh, um, yeah."

"Go Naruto! Well done! I see your youthfulness has attracted many other youthful companions! Gai-sensei would be so proud!" The boy named Lee, who had **extremely **fuzzy eyebrows and a horrible bob cut, beamed at Naruto as he struck his infamous 'good guy' pose. His pearly white teeth almost blinding everyone and Kiba could swear he could see a crashing ocean in the background. (**AN: **I LOVE when Lee does that!)

Sai sighed, (**AN: **Lol, that sounds funny) "Well, since everyone else is doing it I might as well do it too. I like you Naruto, and have for over a year." All eyes widened at the pale teen, who smiled uneasily.

Naruto threw his hands in the air, not entirely unexpectedly, and gestured to the others, "Anyone else?!"

"Yes." All eyes widened even further as Shikamaru spoke. He shrugged, "What?"

"Isn't he a bit too '_troublesome_' for you?" Asked Tenten.

"Sure, he's troublesome, but there is nothing I won't do for him." Shikamaru smiled lazily at the blonde, who blushed.

Then Neji stepped forward and sighed, "Me too."

Naruto looked around and spotted Hinata's hand slowly rising. _I definitely expected that one_, he thought, smiling inwardly. Then the blonde slowly staggered backwards, completely shocked.

Kiba had stepped forwards, sheepishly grinning at the blonde.

"N-not you too, Kiba! Please tell me this is some kind of joke!"

The dog-boy smirked, "It's not; you should've been able to tell from that kiss earlier."

Naruto shook his head, completely confused. The six boys and Hinata all watched the blonde anxiously. _I can't stand this! _He thought.

Then, as fast as he could, Naruto pushed through the crowd of people in the hallway, ran upstairs, and locked himself in his room.

_Fuck, what the fuck is going on?! _The blonde spotted the half empty bottle of sake on the table and took a large mouthful of it. He turned back towards the locked door and punched it, wincing as pain shot up his arm. He turned around, leant against the door, and slid down it, clutching his now bruising hand. He heard two pairs of footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Naruto?" Two people asked at the same time. He recognised the voices immediately.

"Sai, Kiba… Go away." He heard the pair sit down.

"We aren't leaving until you let us in, Naruto. We didn't want it to be this way." Kiba said. Naruto noticed a hint of sadness in his voice.

Silence.

"Naruto-"

The blonde quickly cut Sai off, "How long?" The pair winced at the pain in his voice.

"What?" Asked the dog-boy, confused.

"How long have you liked me?" Sai turned to Kiba, and then looked back to the shut door in front of him.

"A few years." He said as he watched and willed the door in front of him to open.

Kiba looked down at Akamaru, who had followed the pair up the stairs, and patted his head lovingly, "Since two hours after we met."

The dog-boy looked up as the door in front of him slowly creaked open. The blonde's head was hung low and he was clutching his hand. Kiba and Sai slowly entered the blonde's room and sat on the bed as Naruto closed the door behind them.

"Naruto, what is so bad about us all liking you?" Sai smiled warmly at the blonde, who half smiled back. Kiba looked at the blonde sadly, already missing his gleaming smile.

"Heh, nothing, I just didn't expect it from my best friends."

Kiba perked up, "This won't change anything man. I mean, you don't have to worry about us going all lovey-dovey on you, we are still your friends," Naruto looked up and smiled, "And if you want, I won't sleep in your room tonight." Kiba smiled sheepishly.

"Oh no, uh-uh! You aren't getting out of that! I don't want to be molested by that Sasuke-teme!" Kiba smirked.

"I'll give him hell for you if you want." The blonde nodded, laughing, but then winced in pain as his hand throbbed. Sai quickly jumped up and rushed over, prying the blonde's hand from his other one. The dog-boy ran into the ensuite, and came back out with a bandage.

"Here," he handed it to Sai, who slowly wrapped up the blonde's hand.

"Thanks," the blonde muttered, "I was, uh, just a little frustrated."

"I can see that, baka. Why couldn't you punch a pillow or something?" Asked Kiba sarcastically.

"Heh, I didn't think of that." He scratched the back of his head and smiled as Sai's head lifted.

"I'm done." Sai smiled back at the blonde, who bounced up and down and headed for the door.

"Hey! Naruto, where're you going?" Asked Kiba, who hurried after the blonde.

"I'm going to go play games in the game room, is that okay with you, mother?" Naruto asked sarcastically. He then smiled at the pair and ran downstairs.

* * *

The blonde quickly stopped as he saw that Sasuke had a cut lip, Neji had a black eye (nothing to do with his smudged eye-liner), and the pale brunette's leather was slightly torn. 

"What happened?" Everyone looked over to the stairs to see an angry blonde. Sasuke noticed his hand was bandaged up.

"I was going to ask you the same question, dobe." Naruto glared at the raven before turning to Temari.

"They got into a fight, ("Well that's kind of obvious." Naruto muttered.) Over you." Naruto gaped at the blonde, then at Neji, before turning back to Sasuke.

"Close your mouth, usuratonkachi. It's nothing to get excited about."

"See," Neji glared at the raven, "That is why you don't deserve him! All you ever do is insult him. You have _never_ had a real conversation with him-"

"Not true…" Everyone turned back to the muttering blonde.

"What did you say Naruto?" Shikamaru asked lazily.

"He said it's not true; we've had a conversation before. Well, actually, more then one. Many coversations, but I guess you aren't smart enough to know that." The raven smirked at Neji.

"I didn't know that was even possible with you, Uchiha." Shino glared at Sasuke.

"Oh, yeah, I totally forgot," The group all watched as Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out Shino's sunglasses, "Heh, I know you can't wear them but I thought you'd better take them back." He reached over the banister, smiling warmly, and passed them to the bug-boy, who pushed them back.

"You keep them; I don't think I'll wear them anymore." The blonde nodded and put them back into his pocket.

"Anyway, can someone get me some ice and a cloth?" Sakura nodded, and quickly ran downstairs.

"What for?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto, who rolled his eyes.

"You have a bleeding lip and Neji's eye is bruising. I don't get why _you _call _me _baka."

Sakura came running back up the stairs and handed Neji an ice-pack and passed Naruto a cloth. The blonde turned to Sasuke and pulled him closer, dabbing his lip with the wet cloth. He paused and raised an eyebrow at the group of people watching, "What are you all looking at? Go play games or something." The group muttered as they walked back into the games room.

Kiba paused, "Are you going to be alright here?"

Naruto looked up at Kiba with his blue orbs and smiled, "I'm fine, go play pool with Shino." Kiba nodded, spun around, and ran into the games room.

The blonde resumed dabbing the Uchiha's lip. The blonde could feel the warmth of his onyx eyes on him. _He is so close I could kiss him_, Naruto found himself thinking. _No, I did not just think that. I've just had a bit too much to drink. That's all. Yeah._ The blonde finished cleaning Sasuke's lip and turned towards Neji.

"Hold the ice," Naruto walked over to the brunette and removed his hand from the ice-pack, then placed it on a different spot on his eye, "Right here."

"Thank you Naruto." Neji smiled at the blonde, who smiled warmly back.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the pair, "Hn. Naruto, I need to talk to you." The raven reached over, grabbed Naruto's uninjured hand, and pulled the blonde up the stairs.

* * *

The blonde snatched his hand back after being dragged into his room, "Teme! Why couldn't you just talk to me downstairs? Don't you dare even _think _about molesting me!" 

The Uchiha rolled his eyes as he shut the door, "I'm not going to molest you, dobe. I just wanted to warn you about my brother."

Naruto plonked down on his bed, "What are you talking about? Your brother is great. What is there to warn me about?"

"He likes you. The only reason he came by was because he had heard how long I had liked you for and since I'm not usually the one to get hung up on anyone he wanted to check you out. Then he saw you and… well… he is like everyone else. Except all he wants you for is a good one night stand." Naruto glared at Sasuke. _Wow, I think that was the most amount of words he has ever said to me in one shot._

"He would never just use me like that. And even if that is what he wants, who says that isn't what you, or any of the others, want?" The blond was turning red with anger.

"Because I… I really do like you, dobe." Naruto's face went from being red out of anger to being red out of embarrassment.

"Teme," Naruto muttered.

"So do you believe me or not?"

Naruto placed two fingers on his chin and began stroking his imaginary beard, "Not."

"Baka. Just be careful around him. I don't want to see you get hurt, usuratonkachi."

The blonde rolled his eyes, "You even insult me when you are trying to be nice? There is something seriously fucked up in your head, Sasuke-teme."

* * *

**Okay, shortness, I know. Also, I suffered from writer's block while writing this and haven't had time to re-read it so I'm sorry if some of this either doesn't make sense or is just plain lame. Hopefully the next chap will be better.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	4. The Journal

**Disclaimer: **Do not own, if I did I would be laughing at you all right now.

**A/N: **I'm so sorry that I had to make you all wait so long for this, stupid bleeping rain. Anyways, the first version was so much better, but I couldn't remember everything so this is pretty crap Sorry all!

**Warning: **Yaoi/Shonen Ai, Smut, Cussing, Slight OOCness

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

"_So do you believe me or not?"_

_Naruto placed two fingers on his chin and began stroking his imaginary beard, "Not."_

"_Baka. Just be careful around him. I don't want to see you get hurt, usuratonkachi."_

_The blonde rolled his eyes, "You even insult me when you are trying to be nice? There is something seriously fucked up in your head, Sasuke-teme."

* * *

_

That Dobe Is MINE!  
Chapter 4: The Journal

After that the two teens talked for a while more, occasionally insulting eachother and then, after blowing up the blow up mattress for Sasuke to sleep on, Naruto left the room to go downstairs.

He arrived downstairs and cheerfully started playing games, acting like nothing had happened. A few minutes after the blonde came downstairs, the raven also arrived in the games room, his pocket looked like it had something in it but no one dared to ask, as the Uchiha was glaring daggers at Kiba, who was playing pool with _his_ dobe. All through the night, anyone who tried to bring up what had happened earlier got ignored.

After a few hours of playing games with the rest of the group, Naruto jumped up from a game he had just finished and called out, "I'm tired, I think I'll go to bed! Are you coming Kiba?"

The brunette shook his head; he was playing table tennis with Shino, "I'll be up in a bit," He said as he missed the ball.

"Oka-"

"I'm going to bed too."

Kiba spun around at the voice, growling and baring his fang-like teeth at the smirking Uchiha.

Naruto turned to the dog-boy with pleading blue eyes.

"I've changed my mind," Sasuke's face faltered a little, but no one noticed, "Goodnight all."

Naruto let out a sigh of relief and began walking up the stairs, followed by an incoherently grumbling Uchiha and a smirking dog-boy.

They entered Naruto's room and Naruto sat on the bed, Kiba following suit. Sasuke scowled.

"Why are you staring at us like that Uchiha? Don't you have to blow up your mattress or something, or would you rather sleep on the floor?" Kiba bared his fangs at Sasuke, who just smirked.

"Already did," The raven stated, gesturing to the floor on the other side of the bed. Kiba followed the Uchiha's line of sight and spotted a bright orange mattress lying on the ground. _How did I miss that? Oh right, Naruto's room is _all_ orange. But when did he blow that up?_

"When did you do that?" Kiba asked, glaring.

Naruto shrugged, "We blew it up earlier when he pulled me up here earlier to talk about some stuff."

The dog-boy looked like he was going to explode, but he _just _managed to keep it at bay, "'_We _blew it up when _he_ pulled _me _up here earlier to _talk_'?! Is the Ice-bitch really _capable _of talking? Even then why did he have to pull you all the way up to your _room_? And what do you mean '_we_' blew it up?"

"Yes, I _am_ capable of talking thank you _Kiba_," Sasuke managed to growl out.

"Heh, and what I, uh, meant by, uh, 'we', was that we had to sort of take it in turns blowing up the mattress because I couldn't find the pump. And, uh, we had to talk up here because he was sorta telling me something he didn't want people to hear." Naruto was scratching the back of his neck the whole time he was talking and it was making Kiba nervous _and_ angry at the same time.

"And what was that?" The dog-boy asked through clenched teeth.

"None of your business, Inuzuka," Sasuke was glaring fiercely at Kiba. It would have scared off most people but Kiba and Naruto were used to it.

"Heh, um, I'm going to get changed," The blonde ran into his ensuite, leaving the two angry teens together (not a good idea but he _really_ wanted to get out of there), and quickly got changed out of his clothes. He kept on his boxers and threw a tightish white shirt on over the top. He quickly glanced at himself in the mirror. Satisfied with his appearance, he threw his clothes into the laundry basket and went back into his bedroom.

"He is not _yours _Uchiha, you don't even know if he is gay or not!" Kiba was standing up, about a meter away from Sasuke and they were both glaring daggers at eachother. However, at this comment the Uchiha smirked.

"Actually, I know for a _fact_ that Naruto _is _gay."

Kiba gaped, then closed his mouth and continued glaring at the raven, "How could you know that? He has never told me, so why would he tell you?"

"I didn't. S-Sasuke, how did you know that?" The two teens turned around to see the blonde standing in the bathroom doorway. _Kami he looks good dressed like that._

The Uchiha smirked at the blonde, "I know a lot of things that you don't know about Uzumaki, Inuzuka." Naruto shuddered under Sasuke's evil smirk, and almost sighed with relief as the raven turned back to Kiba, "Like how a few months ago, Naruto saw you _with_ Shino behind the school."

The dog-boy's eyes widened and he paled in shock as he looked from the smirking Uchiha to the now pale Naruto, "Y-you _saw _that?!"

The blonde rubbed the back of his neck, "Heh, um, yeah, but not much though," he added quickly.

"Y-you know it's over right? You know t-that it was just a one time thing though don't you?" The brunette asked shakily.

"Yeah, I kind of guessed," The blonde turned back to the smirking raven and glared at him, "How did you know about that stuff Sasuke-teme?! I didn't even tell Kiba! Have you been _stalking_ me?!"

The Uchiha's smirk widened, if possible, as he said, "I read some of your journal."

Naruto's eyes widened and he paled a bit as he rushed over to his bedside drawers and frantically pulled out all the contents of his second drawer, throwing the items carelessly to the floor. When he realised his journal wasn't in there he spun around, angrily glaring at the raven, who almost fell over from the fierceness of the glare. Usually the blonde's glare was weak, nothing like the famous Uchiha glare, but right now, his eyes were burning with such fury that Kiba backed away and Sasuke stumbled backwards.

The raven quickly regained his balance and resumed smirking, ignoring the fierce glare as much as he could as he pulled a small black book filled with notes, ink-spotted paper and a red bookmark.

"Looking for this dobe?"

Sasuke expected Naruto to yell at him to give the book back but was shocked as the blonde's voice came out low and way too calm, "Give. It. Back. Uchiha."

Sasuke shivered as the blonde's voice echoed through his head. Yes, it was calm, anyone who didn't know Naruto would think the blonde was truly calm, but Sasuke, who had known the blonde a long time, knew that Naruto being calm was _not_ normal. He knew that the blonde was furious, and he was almost scared.

Almost.

"I don't think I will. After all, I haven't finished reading it yet," The raven cleared his throat and began reading the bookmarked page out loud in his best mock-Naruto voice, "'I know Kiba deserves someone but I never thought it would be Shino, but oh well. As long as that he's happy with bug-head Shino, then I am happy for him-"

The blonde cut him off as he lunged at the Uchiha, who quickly dodged it, resulting in the blonde tackling Kiba by accident. He yelled back a quick 'sorry' as he jumped up off the dog-boy and ran out of the room after the Uchiha, who was still reading the page out loud (understatement, more like yelling it), as loud as he could.

As Kiba watched the two run out of the room he suddenly realised something. _Shit! He is reading the bit about me and Shino out loud! _

"Wait up Naruto!"

* * *

The dog-boy rushed out of the room as fast as he could. He found Naruto and Sasuke in the games room. The Uchiha ran behind the pool table and quickly realised he was trapped. Kiba was on one end and Naruto was at the other, both inching closer and closer to their soon-to-be prey. Everyone in the games room was frozen at the sight of the 'ice-bitch' Uchiha acting like Naruto and Naruto acting like the 'ice-bitch'. Sai had to rub his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. 

"Hn, this page is getting boring," Sasuke suddenly started flipping ahead, "Oh, what's this? You wrote about me, dobe? How touching."

The blonde suddenly paled. Everybody noticed it immediately. Sasuke was about to read out something he really shouldn't.

"Sasuke-teme! Stop reading it! Please!" The raven, however, ignored the pleading blonde and continued reading.

"'I _hate_ that stupid teme Sasuke!' That's not very nice Naruto," Naruto paled even more, he lunged for the book but missed a second time, "'He is so icy and mean and all he ever does is act stuck-up and snobbish and he thinks he is better then everyone.' Really dobe? 'But I can't stop thinking about him and his stupid duck-tail hair and his stupid pale skin and his stupid onyx eyes! I talked to Jiraiya about it and he said I was in l-'"

Sasuke stopped.

And blinked.

And blinked again.

Then looked up in disbelief. _Naruto _loves_ me?_

Kiba turned and stared at the blonde, wide eyed, "Holy crap Naruto!"

"Naruto-kun?" Haku practically whispered. He was worried about his friend.

"Uzumaki, you _love_ Uchiha?" Everybody in the room jumped at the voice and spun around to see a very pale, sickly Gaara standing in the doorway.

"I-I… w-well…" _Fuck._

Naruto ran.

He swiftly dashed through the crowd of people in the games room (apologising quickly to Hinata who he had accidentally knocked over), down the stairs, and out the front door.

Sasuke ran out of the games room and downstairs trying to catch the blonde but Naruto slammed the front door behind himself and the raven just ended up running straight into it. When he realised what had happened he quickly opened the door and ran outside.

"Shit," Sasuke couldn't see the blonde anywhere. Though there was a funny part of all of this. _He is running outside, in _public_, in his pyjamas. Dobe._

* * *

The raven slowly trudged inside with his hands stuffed in his pockets. He shut the door behind himself but as he turned around he realised the semi-circle of furious people standing around him. 

Sai glared at Sasuke and stepped forward, "Why the hell does he like _you_?!"

"As I said earlier _Uchiha_, you don't deserve him."

"Look, he decided _he _loves _me_, none of you can make up his mind for him. Just leave us alone."

At that moment the door was pushed open with such force that Sasuke was sent flying onto Shino, Neji, Sai and Gaara. Kiba stifled a laugh, knowing this was not the time to laugh at the 'ice-bitch's bad luck.

Naruto was back.

He trudged inside mumbling something about 'Stupid… journal… pyjamas… teme… didn't tell…' He completely ignored the group of people he had just knocked over and began stomping up the stairs.

"N-Naruto?"

The blonde stopped halfway up the stairs and slowly spun around to look into Sasuke's eyes. The Uchiha suddenly felt a pang of guilt. The blonde's usually cheerful, sky blue eyes were a dull blue and filled with tears. Naruto then noticed his journal in the raven's hand. He quickly jumped back down the stairs, snatched the book out of the Uchiha's hands, and ran back upstairs.

"Stay away from him, Uchiha."

The dog-boy ran up the stairs after Naruto.

"Well this is _interesting_."

Everyone jumped and spun around at the sound of that voice. Everyone except Sasuke who just groaned.

"What are you doing down there _ototo_? And what did you do to hurt Naruto-kun?"

The younger Uchiha stood up and turned around, "None of your business Itachi. How is Kisame?"

* * *

"Naruto, I'm coming in." 

Kiba slowly opened the door to the blonde's brightly coloured room. He saw the blonde sitting on the floor over a small metal trash can. He was holding a match over it. The brunette slowly walked up just as Naruto dropped the match into the bin. Immediately the contents of the bin went up in flames. Kiba could just make out the outline of Naruto's journal among the burning objects. Then he noticed a few pages from the journal lying on the ground.

"I don't love him," said the blonde, not looking up at Kiba, "I don't. That was a long time ago. Sasuke-baka never checked the date."

"S-so, you _don't_ love Uchiha then?" Kiba asked nervously.

"I-I…" The dog-boy watched his best friend anxiously, "Don't know. Maybe. But maybe not."

"I'm confused. How could you not know?"

Naruto gestured towards the ripped pages on the ground, "Read them."

Kiba nodded as he picked up the pages. He recognised them as the pages the Uchiha had started reading. They were dated a year ago.

'_I_ hate _that stupid teme Sasuke He is so icy and mean and all he ever does is act stuck-up and snobbish and he thinks he is better then everyone. But I can't stop thinking about him and his stupid duck-tail hair and his stupid pale skin and his stupid onyx eyes! _

_I talked to Jiraiya about it and he said I was in love with him but that means I love Kiba and Shino and Neji and Shikamaru and Sai and Gaara too because I feel the same way about them as I do Sasuke. It is weird because I hardly ever speak to Neji, Shino or Gaara but I still feel like there is a connection or something there. This is frustrating. I guess I'll just have to ignore it for now. _

_There's no way I can talk to Kiba about it, or Sai, but maybe I can talk to Haku. Nah, he goes all weird when you start talking about love then he brings up Zabuza-sensei and after he does that there is no chance of me getting any help._

_Oh well. _

_Anyway, Hinata is still blushing at me in class. I keep pretending I don't know what she is blushing at because I don't want to hurt her by telling her I'm gay. She is so sweet and caring and-'_

Kiba finished reading there, figuring there would be nothing else that really mattered.

He looked back to Naruto.

"So… you could love any of us?"

The blonde nodded, happy that Kiba understood. He sweat dropped when Kiba started jumping up and down for joy chanting, "Naruto could love me, Naruto could love me…"

As Naruto got up and Kiba practically squashed him with an extremely tight hug. After a minute or so the blonde had completely run out of breath.

"Uh… Kiba?" Naruto managed to rasp out.

Kiba quickly released his now blue best friend, "Oh, yeah, heh, sorry," he rubbed the back of his neck then suddenly grinned evilly, "Can I tell Sasuke? Then everyone else?"

Naruto shrugged, "I guess-"

"Yippee!!!" The dog-boy quickly spun around and sprinted down to the second floor, Naruto quickly following. Kiba jumped into the games room and ran around the room chanting, "Naruto doesn't love Sasuke!"

He just as quickly sprinted back out of the room and down the stairs so see a furious glaring match going on. He ignored it and pounced on the Uchiha.

Sasuke glared at the dog-boy on top of him.

"Get off me, Kiba."

The Inuzuka just smirked, "You need to learn to read Sasuke. Naruto doesn't love you, he loves me, and Shino, and Gaara, and Sai, and Shino, _and_ you. Well he doesn't exactly love us, because he can't really choose, and…"

Kiba looked up to see Itachi standing over them and quickly jumped off the younger Uchiha in surprise. Sasuke got up and brushed himself off before turning back to Kiba.

"What are you talking about Inuzuka?"

Everyone was staring intently at the dog-boy, who was growing more and more uncomfortable.

"Well, you see-"

Naruto stepped forward, "I don't love you Sasuke, well, I don't know if I do because I'm confused, but I guess I _could_ love you, but not if you keep acting all snobbish like there is a pole stuck up your ass."

Itachi sniggered behind Sasuke, who turned around and glared at him. Itachi just shrugged it off.

"Wait, what was that part about Naruto loving all of us, including you Kiba?" Sai asked, puzzled.

"Heh, well, ergh, I can't be bothered explaining any more, here, just read this." Kiba handed Sai the pieces from Naruto's journal and Sai read them aloud. At the end everyone was looking at Naruto in a weird way.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"How could you like all of us?" Neji asked sceptically.

"I don't, but I might, well… I don't know, don't ask me! Oh, and hey Itachi, when did you get here?" Asked the blonde, turning to the elder Uchiha.

"Few minutes ago. They all confessed their love for you didn't they." It was more of a statement then a question. Naruto nodded.

"Hn. I guess it's my turn now?" Sasuke spun around and everyone gaped at the elder man.

"You've got to be joking, man!" Kiba practically yelled.

"No way!" Sai added.

"…" (Shino)

"Uchihas, so troublesome."

Neji and Gaara glared simultaneously.

"Fuck off Itachi. You don't love him."

"Yes he does," The door shut and Itachi's friend Kisame walked over to stand next to Itachi, "He spent the _whole time_ in the police station with me and all he would talk about was this Naruto person. Itachi has never spoken like that about someone _ever_."

"Heh… that's alright… you would've been in my journal but I didn't know you when I wrote that." Naruto scratched the back of his neck as he became slightly red.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Hope you liked… I hated having to write it all again but oh well! It seems okay but I haven't had a chance to re-read it so I'm sorry for any mistakes!

**Please Review!**


	5. Going, going, gone!

**Disclaimer: **Do not own, if I did I would be laughing at you all right now.

**A/N: **I am slowly losing interest in this fic too. Dammit. Also, I have lost the piece of paper on which I wrote the first chapter of Itachi-sensei on during class (yes I write fics at school, you don't really expect me to really do work do you?) and unfortunately I cannot remember exactly what happened but I'm sure I will be able to write it again!

**Warning: **Yaoi/Shonen Ai, Smut, Cussing, Slight OOCness

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

"_Fuck off Itachi. You don't love him."_

"_Yes he does," The door shut and in came Itachi's friend Kisame, "He spent the whole time in the police station with me and all he would talk about was you. Itachi has never spoken like that about someone ever."_

"_Heh… that's alright… you would've been in my journal but I didn't know you when I wrote that." Naruto scratched the back of his neck as he became slightly red._

"_WHAT?!"

* * *

_

That Dobe Is MINE!  
Chapter 5: Going, going, gone!

Everyone turned to stare at the younger Uchiha who slapped his hand over his mouth. _Shit, I just screamed like Naruto._

Naruto perked an eyebrow up at the raven, "Uh, Sasuke-teme, you just sounded freakishly like me, are you feeling okay?" The blonde stepped forward and put his hand on the younger Uchiha's forehead, feeling for his temperature.

_Kami, his hand is so warm_, thought Sasuke. Everyone resumed glaring at the younger Uchiha jealously. The raven could _feel_ everyone's eyes on him, but he no longer cared, all he cared about were those two deep blue, oceanic eyes staring right into his onyx ones.

Then the blonde sharply pulled away, realising he had lingered a little longer then he should've. The raven absentmindedly rubbed his forehead, missing the warmth of tanned skin on milky white.

"Heh," Naruto rubbed the back of his neck while grinning nervously and trying furiously to hide a blush, "You feel fine to me."

"N-Naruto-kun?" The blonde turned away from Sasuke to see a blushing Hinata fiddling with her fingers and looking down at the ground nervously, "C-can I talk t-to you?"

Kiba and Shino were stunned; usually Hinata would faint if she talked to Naruto for too long. The dog-boy and bug-boy new this because they had worked together on a project in a four person team earlier that year and any time Hinata had to ask Naruto something she would end up fainting. This had to be something important.

Naruto was just as stunned as everyone else, "Uh, sure Hinata-chan."

Neji watched as his cousin lead the blonde out of the room.

The blonde waited for the Hyuuga to speak, "Uh, Hinata-chan?"

She blushed even more but didn't faint, "Sumimasen Naruto-kun. I was just w-wondering, are you r-really gay?"

The blonde nodded, he had known she was going to ask this question sooner or later, "I am. I'm so sorry Hinata-chan. I didn't want, or mean, to hurt-"

Naruto jumped back out of shock as Hinata tried to plant her soft warm lips upon the blonde's. She just as quickly pulled away, blushing furiously while stuttering out an apology. Finally she managed to say something clear enough for Naruto to understand.

"I'm s-sorry Naruto-kun, I-I j-just wanted o-one kiss. I u-understand Naruto-kun. I-I'll just go back o-out there now."

She turned to leave but then she felt a warm hand holding her wrist. She turned her head.

"Just one kiss Hinata-chan, that's all," He stated firmly, but kindly.

Her eyes widened a little as she blushed even more, before nodding, "H-Hai, Naruto-kun."

Then, the blonde leaned in and captured the Hyuuga's lips with his own. He gently pulled away and smiled softly at Hinata. She tried to smile back but fainted in the process. Naruto caught her and chuckled a little, then lifted her bridal style into his arms.

_Meanwhile_

"Thank you Kisame, here is your money, you can leave now."

Itachi handed Kisame a wad of cash. They had gone into the lounge to talk when Naruto and Hinata had left the room.

Kisame unravelled the cash and counted it quickly before nodding to Itachi, "Anytime. You know, he is just a kid, are you sure you want to do this?"

Itachi growled, "It is none of your business what I do with him. You are here because I _hired_ you. You do what _I _say, and then you _leave_."

Kisame nodded before turning and walking back out the front door. The others just presumed he needed to be somewhere and continued fighting.

* * *

Everyone stopped bickering as they spotted the Hyuuga girl in Naruto's arms.

"What happened, Naruto?" Neji asked.

"Well, uh, you see, heh, it was sorta like, um-"

Kiba rolled his eyes at his friend's stuttering. Honestly, he was starting to _sound _like the Hyuuga.

"Spit it out Naruto."

"Heh, well, she-asked-me-if-I-was-really-gay-and-I-said-yes-then-she-tried-to-kiss-me-for-closure-or-something-and-I-sorta-backed-away-really-fast-and-she-felt-hurt-so-I-kissed-her-once-just-so-she-could-have-closure-or-whatever-and-then-she-fainted."

Everyone stared at the blonde, amazed that he didn't die from lack of air, but then it registered what he had said and they gaped a bit more.

"You _kissed _Hinata?" Neji grit his teeth as he spoke.

"Yeah, for closure."

Everyone's eyes rested on the Hyuuga girl as she began to wake up again. Her eyes opened slightly at first. _Where am I? It's so warm here. _She shut her eyes again and nestled a bit closer to Naruto, who blushed slightly. _Wait, what happened? I remember talking to Naruto, and then… he kissed me! I fainted, which means…_

She quickly jumped up and out of Naruto's arms, once again as red as a tomato, "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I d-didn't realise where I was."

"It's okay Hinata-chan!" He smiled softly at the girl, who smiled back. However, as he did he could feel glares, not only on himself, but on Hinata as well.

"Okay, that's it! **Get out, all of you!**" Everyone gaped, Naruto just continued, "I am _sick_ of this! Get everyone from upstairs, get all your things and _leave_! Hinata-chan, I'm sorry, but you will have to go too. I'm so sorry." With that he spun around on his heel and ran upstairs. Seconds later they could hear Naruto telling the others to leave and that it wasn't their fault.

Hinata turned to her cousin, who was glaring at her.

_What has she got that's so special? Why did Naruto kiss her and not me?_

* * *

15 minutes later most people were gone. Only Sai, Hinata, Neji and Kiba remained.

Naruto had been in his room the whole time, ignoring the people that had been leaving. He had said sorry for all the trouble but he still felt guilty. He jumped as someone knocked on his door, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Naruto, it's me, I'm coming in." Kiba opened the door and went inside to see his

friend once again sitting on the bed.

"The others are just leaving. Look, Naruto, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen or anything at all-"

"It's fine Kiba, I just need some time alone."

The brunette nodded and smirked, "Well, my 'rents can't come and pick me up so I guess you _can _have some time alone, but with me here."

Kiba felt happier when his friend smiled and spoke in a much happier tone, "Dumbass, how can I be alone with you here?"

"Easy, you can just pretend I don't exist for all of tonight!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, puzzled, "How can I do that if you are sleeping in _my _bed _next to me_?"

Kiba looked astonished, "You still want me to sleep in here?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

The dog-boy chose not to answer, just happy that he had gotten his friend back.

"So, what do you want to do, Naru?"

"Hm," Naruto looked thoughtful for a minute, "How about we eat some ramen!"

"Sounds good to me!"

They raced downstairs, made some instant ramen, then after they had finished eating (which was within about a minute of it being made) they played games until they were too tired to continue, so the two teens headed up to bed and fell straight asleep.

* * *

Naruto woke up a few hours after going to sleep and wondered why he was so warm. He tried to move and realised he couldn't. Then the blonde realised, there was a pair of arms wrapped tightly around his waist, holding him back. He slowly opened one eye to see Kiba smiling slightly as he slept.

Slowly he weaved his way out of Kiba's arms and tried to get back to sleep but he failed miserably. He gently climbed out of the bed without waking the brunette. Naruto then grabbed up his backpack and filled it with clothes. He headed out but as he reached the front door he realised Kiba would be confused about him leaving. He raced back to his desk and wrote down a quick note. He placed it on the bedside table along with his house keys and a note to give Jiraiya, and then raced out the door.

* * *

Kiba woke annoyed by the sunlight shining in his eyes and the coolness of the bed he was sleeping in. He stretched out then he suddenly realised something; there was no one else in the bed with him. His eyes snapped open and he jumped up.

The brunette quickly jumped out of bed and ran all through the house calling Naruto's name. When he failed to find him he raced back up to the bedroom to recheck everything. Then Akamaru barked at the bedside table. That was when he noticed the notes and keys.

He dashed over to the table, picked up the note addressed to him, ripped it open and began reading;

_Kiba,_

_Sorry about leaving without telling you but you looked so peaceful when you were sleeping, I didn't want to wake you, heh, you look so different like that. I'm sorry if I worried you, but I just need some time to think. I've gone away to one of my holiday houses. I don't know how long I'll be there but I'll be back soon, I promise. _

_Tell everyone I say hi and tell them not to worry. Oh and please give Jiraiya the other note. You can keep the keys until I get back; just keep them away from Jiraiya. He knows why. Heh, you can sleep at my house, have parties, whatever you want, I don't mind._

_Have fun or whatever!_

_Naruto_

_PS Heh, I didn't know you were a cuddler, just, next time you sleep over, try not to cling so damn tight, you could've killed me._

Kiba read and re-read the note. _Shit, Naruto's gone… I'm dead. Jiraiya will kill me, then I'll be brought back to life to tell him exactly what happened, and then I'll be killed over and over again at school by everyone. Dammit Naruto._

* * *

Naruto reached the door to his holiday house and quickly let himself in. It had been a while since he had last been there. The blonde unpacked his clothes and turned on the television, though he couldn't really concentrate on what was on.

Naruto had hardly slept at all that night and it didn't look like he would be able to.

_Kiba is going to kill me when I get back. He will kill me, then Jiraiya will kill me, then everyone at school will kill me. What was I thinking, leaving like that? I can't go back now though… Oh well, movie marathon time! I need ramen, where did I put my precious ramen?!_

* * *

The weekend had passed and Kiba had given Jiraiya the note. Jiraiya, to Kiba's shock, not only understood, but _didn't _kill him. This, however, didn't give him any hope about what would happen at school. He _knew _he would be killed. He just _knew_ it!

As he arrived at school he cautiously walked through the corridors to his locker, being sure to hide from anyone who knew him. That was, until he ran straight into Neji, causing _everyone's_ attention to fall on the two teens. Kiba quickly jumped off Neji, blushing, and he tried to rush past before a strong arm stopped him.

"What happened last night, Inuzuka? I _know_ you had to stay the night." Neji growled out though clenched teeth.

"Uh, nothing, nothing at all."

Kiba pushed past hurriedly and once again ran into someone.

"Where's Naruto, Kiba?"

The dog-boy looked up to see Sai looking down at him, slightly angry.

"Heh, he's, uh-"

"Where's. The. Dobe?"

The brunette spun around and found himself face-to-face with Sasuke, who was glaring at him furiously.

"I, well-"

"**Tell me!**"

"Fine! Calm down already, Uchiha! He… He is gone."

Gaara suddenly appeared out of nowhere, glaring.

"What do you mean 'He's gone'?"

People nearby heard Gaara asking this and ignored it but others, who _had_ been there, immediately walked over to the group to find out what was going on.

Kiba backed away a little from the group as he fished in his pocket for the note. He tried to tear off the bottom of the page hastily, so they wouldn't see the last bit, but Sai snatched it away before he was able to.

He read it out loud, including the last part, and then turned to glare at Kiba. The rest of the group were either joining Sai in glaring, or replaying the last bit in their heads over and over and over and over…

_I am __**so **__dead…

* * *

_

I'msorry that it took me so long to update!!! Please dont kill me!! I have been so damn busy!! You wouldn't believe me if I told you… And yes, I know this is short, but hey, the others were extremely long, you can put up with _one _short one now can't you?

Now… **REVIEW!**


	6. Deidei!

**Disclaimer: **MY NARUTO!

**A/N: **SORRY! Long time no see guys! I've been outta action. Majorly sick. Plus I went on holidays too… again! Guess what… I'm going to Japan in September! Yay! Anyways, this chapter is slightly shortish, but honestly, I'm trying to update all fics right now!

**Warning: **Yaoi/Shonen Ai, Smut, Cussing, Slight OOCness

**IMPORTANT!  
**I _need_ to know who you want to win Naruto's heart!! There will be a poll on my page! **Please vote! Remember that I ****need**** this!**

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

_Kiba backed away a little from the group as he fished in his pocket for the note. He tried to tear off the bottom of the page hastily, so they wouldn't see the last bit, but Sai snatched it away before he was able to._

_He read it out loud, including the last part, and then turned to glare at Kiba. The rest of the group were either joining Sai in glaring, or replaying the last bit in their heads over and over and over and over…_

I am **so** dead…

* * *

**That Dobe Is MINE!  
Chapter 6: Dei-dei!**

Sasuke glared. Sai glared. Gaara glared. Shino glared. Neji glared. Shikamaru glared. Iruka glared. Wait… what?

"Iruka-sensei-"

An elder tanned brunette with a scar across his nose glared down at them. "You boys need to join me in my office, now." With that he stalked off, with everyone following him.

Iruka held open the door to his office to let the boys in then closed it behind them. Everyone looked scared. Iruka was a very big parental figure in Naruto's life, and a very _overprotective _one.

"Now, where is Naruto and where did he go?! He called me on the weekend and told me he may not be at school and not to worry! He said to ask you boys what happened and then he hung up! Now, **what happened**?!"

"Yo." Everyone jumped as Kakashi appeared seemingly out of nowhere and was now standing by the door. Iruka suddenly blushed and tried furiously to hide it.

"This is not a very good time Kakashi-"

"Of course it is. Ah, I see all of Naruto-kun's stalkers are in here." Kakashi's eyes curved up in what they assumed was a smile.

Sasuke glared. "I'm not a stalker! Wait… how did you know that we… uhh-"

"How did I know that Naruto invited you all for a sleepover and then Itachi showed up out of nowhere and then you all confessed your undying love for Naruto and then you read his diary and then he kicked you all out except Kiba and then Kiba cuddled Naruto in his sleep and then Naruto snuck out to go to one of his holiday houses really really early in the morning to think?"

Everyone stared at Kakashi, not only because he said that extremely fast and with only one breath, but because they were waiting for his answer.

"He told me."

Iruka glared, "What do you _mean _he _told _you?!"

"Oh, well remember how on the weekend someone came to your door really early in the morning and I had to leave for a while?" Everyone looked curiously at Iruka, who blushed a bit harder before nodding.

"Right, well that was Naruto." His eyes curved up once more. "He wanted me to drive him to his holiday house."

At this everyone perked up. Kiba was the first to ask, "So you know where he has gone then?!" Kakashi nodded.

Suddenly Kakashi was tackled by a frantic Kiba, who began shaking him by the collar of his green jacket. "**Where did he go**?!"

Iruka and everyone else looked like they were about to join in but Kakashi quickly removed the dog lover from his body, jumped up, and twisted Kiba's arm around to touch his back.

"Ouch! Dude! Let go!"

Kakashi had a completely serious look on his face.

"Naruto didn't want anyone to know where he went, and I won't disobey his wishes."

He slowly let Kiba's arm go and the dog-lover quickly moved away from his sensei, rubbing his shoulder.

"Geesh, you didn't have to be so mean about It." grumbled the dog-lover.

"Uzumaki is okay then?" Gaara asked. Kakashi nodded.

"Well, you can tell me where he went when the boys are gone." Iruka glared down at the teens as if telling them to get the hell out.

"No can do. Naruto told me not to tell anyone, and that includes you Iruka."

The bell rang, but no one took any notice.

"But-" Iruka began whining like a little kid, and Kakashi decided to treat him as such.

"No buts Iruka. Sit back down at your desk and finish marking that homework. Boys, go to your classes, and if any of you lay a finger on Kiba, you'll have me to answer to." Kakashi smirked (well, they _thought _he smirked) evilly. Everyone quickly did what Kakashi had told them to do, in fear of their lives, and that included Iruka, who sat down at his desk and began grading the pile of homework.

Kakashi was quite pleased with his own handiwork.

_Scaring little children is quite fun, I should do it more often, now where's my beloved porn_, and with that thought he left the room.

* * *

Pein-sensei. No one knew his last name, and it didn't matter either, because his first name suited him fine. 'Pein' pronounced 'pain'. Oh yes, that _definitely_ suited him. Everything about him just _screamed_ pain! His attitude, his teaching methods, and the amount of peircings he had! Pein-sensei was definitely one of the most hated and one of the most _painful_ teachers in the school.

_And I am late to his class! _"Where have you been Inuzuka?"

_Shit._

_This just isn't my day! _

"Sorry, I was speaking with Umino-sensei abou-"

"I don't care! Get to your seat, the class has already started!"

Kiba sighed. He'd let him off easy for once.

He looked around the class for somewhere to sit and noticed a spare seat… that was when he realised why Pein-sensei had gone easy on him.

_No. Fucking. Way._

There was Sasuke, and then Gaara, in the two seats beside the _one_ left. The _only_ one left.

_The one which_ I _have to sit in. _

As Kiba headed towards the seat he tried furiously to ignore the glares he was receiving.

As he sat down Sasuke leant over and whispered in his ear.

"I'm going to kill you after school Inuzuka."

Kiba groaned and hit his head over and over and over again on the desk. Sasuke smirked.

* * *

_Fucking dobe. Had to go and leave. Not like he could've stayed _here_ to think or anything… fucking Inuzuka made him leave. I'm going to _kill _him, _and_ my brother once I get my hands on him! How dare he?! I knew he was up to something… I just knew it. Tch. Love. As if! Itachi isn't _capable _of loving. It requires something called a _heart!

Sasuke had been annoyed all day and now was the time he had been waiting for.

After school.

"Oi, Inuzuka!" Kiba stopped in his tracks. _Dammit! Fuck! _"I hope you didn't think you could get away. I promised I would kill you after school today." Sasuke glared.

"Uh, look, about that…"

And Kiba was gone, already halfway down the street, running, with Akamaru in his arms, at an alarming pace.

_I'm not gonna give up that easily Inuzuka._

And with that the chase was on.

* * *

Finally, puffed out, Kiba arrived at Naruto's house. He had decided earlier that day that he would be staying there until the blonde Uzumaki got home.

_Dammit Naruto._

Kiba fumbled in his pocket for the key and hastily brought it out, and he slammed it into the lock and opened the door he rushed in and just as he turned to close the door he caught sight of Sasuke. He was on the front lawn.

Kiba quickly slammed the door behind himself and locked it. He then dropped Akamaru onto the ground and rushed around the house checking all windows and doors, not noticing a pair of eyes watching him. Once the dog-lover was sure all doors and windows were locked and shut tight, he rushed back round to the front door and peered through the window next to the door.

Sasuke was standing in front of the door, banging and shouting incoherent insults, and then he spotted Kiba and started screaming at him. Kiba was glad Sasuke couldn't get in, but god, he needed Naruto right now. The blondes blue eyes rushed into his head. The feel of the blonde's lips against his own flooded his mind.

"Kiba?"

Startled Kiba jumped up and spun around to look up the stairs. Standing there was Naruto, who seemed to be looking at him as if he were crazy. Through the window Sasuke spotted Naruto. The raven stared.

"N-Naruto? I thought you wouldn't be back for ages…"

Sasuke had begun banging on the door again and once more Kiba jumped. He squealed (in a totally non girlish way he might add) and ran up the stairs and hid behind Naruto.

"Well, I'm back, but uh, what's Sasuke-teme doing? And why was he chasing you?"

Kiba's hands tightened on the blondes arms as he saw Sasuke peering through the window again; red glints clear in his eyes.

"The note you left! You leaving! Everything! They all blame me!"

The brunette dragged Naruto down the steps and pushed him towards the door.

"Fix it! Please!"

Naruto just stood there and stared at Kiba like he was crazy.

"_Please!_"

"Fine!" Naruto threw his hands up into the air in defeat and grumbled as he opened the door.

"**DOBE! Where have you been?**"

The blonde covered his ears, as Sasuke screamed at him.

"Geesh Teme," Naruto waved for Sasuke to come in as he walked over to his sofa. The raven walked in and collapsed in the empty spot next to Naruto. Kiba grumbled something out and sat across from them. "I was just gone for a few days; it's not a big deal!"

"Uh, Naruto, mate, it was a huge deal! I had your fucking fan girls following me asking where you were while I still had to try and stay away from your fan _guys_!" As he said this, Kiba glared at Sasuke. Naruto scratched the back of his head as Kiba continued. "We didn't know when you'd be back or where you'd gone _or_ if you were okay and we had _no_ way to contact you at all-"

At this Naruto pulled a face, then reached into his back pocket and pulled out his mobile.

Kiba looked at it then at Naruto, and then back, and then it clicked.

"Damn! I totally forgot about that…"

Sasuke muttered an insult towards Kiba under his breath but the dog lover heard him.

"Hey! You didn't think of that either; you were too busy chasing me!"

The raven stood up. "Yeah, because it was _your_ fault he left in the first place!"

Kiba jumped up and moved towards Sasuke. "As if!"

Naruto was about to step in when there was a knock at the door. Kiba groaned.

"What now?

Sasuke glared at Kiba as he went and opened the front door muttering something about 'Baka mutts'. There, on the front step, stood a blonde man whose hair was up in a high ponytail and another man whose face was covered by an orange mask.

"Deidara…? Tobi…? What are you doi-"

Deidara payed no attention to Sasuke as he rushed inside and as soon as he spotted the blonde he yelled out in triumph.

"Naru-chan!" Deidara ran up and glomped Naruto, squeezing him tightly. Sasuke and Kiba just stared as the older, somewhat feminine, yet slightly muscled, blonde man hugged _their_ Naruto.

The raven turned back to Tobi who just stepped inside saying 'Tobi is a good boy'. Sasuke growled and shut the door behind Tobi.

As Sasuke sat down next to Kiba (Deidara had stolen his seat) and Tobi sat down, cross legged, on the ground, Deidara and Naruto began talking about anything and everything.

Kiba and Sasuke stared and began picking up on little things that they were doing. Firstly, there were the nicknames. 'Naru-chan' and 'Dei-dei', only Naruto wasn't yelling at Deidara for calling him Naru-chan. If it had been anyone but this blonde guy, Kiba was sure Naruto would've screamed at them and beat them to a bloody pulp.

Sasuke had noticed the way Deidara was looking at Naruto and the way Naruto was looking back. He didn't like it.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto had suddenly realised there were other people in the room apart from himself and 'Dei-dei'. "Dei-dei, Tobi, this is Kiba and-"

"Sasuke," Naruto turned to Deidara, who just smiled at him, "I know him, un. I'm his brother's friend."

Sasuke just glared as he noticed Naruto's face turning slightly red at the mention of Itachi.

"Would _someone_ please tell me why Deidara and Tobi are here?!" The Uchiha asked, slightly annoyed.

"Naru-chan invited us, un."

The raven just shook his head.

"I mean, how do you even _know_ the dobe!"

Kiba nodded, agreeing. He had never heard Naruto mention Deidara or Tobi before, and why would Naruto ever keep anything from him?

Naruto raised his hand to his neck and began rubbing it.

"Well, you see, we met a while ago at my holiday house and well…"

"Naru-chan's my boyfriend, un." Deidara smiled, not noticing the glares he was getting from Sasuke and Kiba.

"Ex!" Naruto added quickly, backing up against the sofa a bit to get as far away from Kiba and Sasuke as possible.

"Hey, Naru-chan, you never told me you knew the Uchihas."

The blonde Uzumaki had begun sweating under the fierceness of their glares.

"Well, I," Naruto turned to look at the other two, who had steam rising from their ears. Akamaru growled. The younger blonde quickly turned back to Deidara. "I didn't think it was important. How come _you_ never told me you were _Itachi's_ friend?"

The elder blonde cocked an eyebrow.

"Why do you say Itachi's name like that?"

Naruto blushed. Deidara noticed.

"Heh, no reason." He said nervously.

Kiba noticed the mask wearing man shivering slightly.

"Tobi is a good boy." He said nervously.

Deidara, Naruto and Sasuke all looked at Tobi.

"Tobi, what did you do?" Deidara asked. Usually when Tobi said this it meant he'd done something wrong, or something he _thought_ was wrong.

At that moment the doorbell rang. Naruto got up and opened the door. Sasuke shuddered for some unknown reason.

"Itachi?"

"Naruto-kun."

Sasuke tensed at the sound of his brother's voice. Tobi got up and thrust Deidara's mobile back into his hand. Deidara growled. Tobi sat back down nervously.

"Uh, come in." Naruto walked back to the sofa and sat down beside Deidara. Itachi shut the door behind himself and followed.

Itachi shot Sasuke and Kiba a small smirk before sitting in an armchair.

"So, uh, Itachi, what, uh, brings you here?"

The elder Uchiha nodded towards Tobi.

"He called me to tell me you were home." Itachi gazed around the group. "I thought you'd be home alone." He looked towards Deidara. Deidara noticed something in Itachi's eyes as he looked at Naruto. _Hmm. _"I didn't know you knew Naruto-kun."

"You never asked Ita-san. You never told me _you_ knew him."

Itachi smirked, "That's because I only met Naruto-kun on the weekend."

Naruto could already feel the amount of tension in the room. If this conversation kept going he was _sure_ something bad would happen.

Naruto tried to interrupt them.

"Look, uh-"

"What do you mean you only met him on the weekend? He was over at his holiday house on the weekend. I know; I was there with him, un." Deidara was a bit angry though, he didn't know why.

"No, Naruto-kun had a party. Everyone went, but I guess you weren't invited." Itachi said coolly.

"Guys, can you-" Once again he was cut off by Deidara.

"I bet he had a good reason for not inviting me! Naru-chan," Itachi had noticed Naruto looking at him. The raven turned to the Uzumaki who quickly looked away; a tint of pink in the blonde's cheeks, though, Itachi was sure it was from what Deidara had called him. "Tell Ita-san your reason!" The whole room just looked at the blonde Uzumaki, who nervously looked from Itachi to Deidara and back.

"Um, Dei-dei," Itachi once again noted a nickname between the two, "No one knew I was gay before the party, uh, so I kinda couldn't invite you."

"What do you mean 'before the party'? You mean no one knew about us?" Deidara asked.

"What 'us'?" Itachi asked, his eyes glinting red.

"Naruto's my boyfriend, un."

"**Ex!**" Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba chorused sternly.

"I'm sorry Naru-chan, I keep forgetting." Deidara hung his head in mock sadness. _This gets him every time, he's so cute. _Deidara smirked to himself.

"I-I didn't mean to make you upset Dei-dei!" Naruto ran over and hugged the smirking blonde. Sasuke muttered 'baka'. Kiba nodded his head in agreement.

Deidara smirked at the group behind Naruto's back. Deidara had finally figured out that they all liked Naruto. Itachi glared. Sasuke glared. Kiba glared. Tobi coughed. Deidara just smirked.

* * *

**Sooo, what'd ya think? Likey? Want me to update? Then review, lol, seriously, those things keep me going. Gotta love mah faithful reviewers!**

**REMEMBER**

**Polls on my page! I need you to vote!**

* * *


End file.
